Ministries of Disparu
The ministries of Disparu are Ministry of Aboriginal Affairs Ministers: # Kevin Penashue (Liberal Party, 2012—) Ministry of Agriculture Ministers: # Peverell Dupuy (Liberal Party, 2012—) Ministry of Citizenship and Immigration The Ministry of Citizenship and Immigration (French: Ministère de la Citoyenneté et de l'Immigration) is responsible for the promotion of to Disparu, the management of all and within Disparu, their into Disparuean society and the of immigrants who wish to be citizens. The Ministry regularly works with the Ministry of Culture on certain issues. Like the Ministry of Education, the federal level ministry usually acts as a supervisor while the provincial ministries do all the work. Ministers: # Bertha Stone (Empire Party, 2009—2012) # Mika Nakamura (Social Democratic Party, 2012—) Ministry of Communications The Ministry of Communications (French: Ministère des Communications) is responsible for handling and maintaining, securing and enforcing Disparuean law on Disparu's communication systems, both traditional and electronic. The Ministry regularly works with the Ministry of Science and Technology on issues that relate to technology. The Ministry of Communications is also responsible for distributing flyers, messages, and other informational papers from the Government of Disparu to the public. The Ministry of Communications has been dubbed by many as a " ". Disparu Post, which is responsible for handling and tracking mail, parcels and packages sent via Disparu Post, as well as issuing stamps, is under the Ministry of Communications. The Disparuean Archives, which is responsible for the collection and preservation of the documentary heritage of Disparu, is also under the Ministry of Communications. Ministers: # Vail Couturier (Communist Party, 2010—2012) # Maurice Maheu (Social Democratic Party, 2012—) Ministry of Culture The Ministry of Culture (French: Ministère de la Culture) is responsible for the protection of Disparu's (but mostly ) heritage, as well as the promotion of cultural expression. The Ministry was created and added to the list of core ministries in the Constitution of Disparu during the Democratic Party's reforms to the government structure. The Ministry is responsible for the protection of promotion of Disparuean heritage and arts. The Ministry works with each province's Ministry of Culture to promote Disparuean and provincial culture. The following departments exist under the Ministry; the Department of Aboriginal Affairs (responsible for the management of , handling issues and affairs and the protection of Aboriginal rights and freedoms) and the Department of Minority Affairs (responsible for the protection of and the handling of minority issues). Ministers: # Roch Labrecque (Parti Français, 2010—2012) # André Moquin (Liberal Party, 2012—) Ministry of Defence The Ministry of Defence (French: Ministère de la Défense) is responsible for the defence of Disparu's territories, as well as the management of national security forces such as the Disparuean Forces and the Royal Disparuean Guard. The Ministry of Defence exists in the provincial level as the Ministry of Security. The Minister of Defence's input is usually required when signing military treaties with other nations. The Ministry of Defence also has the ability to change Disparu's levels as specified by the Constitution of Disparu. As its name suggests, the Ministry of Defence may only be used for peaceful or defencive purposes. The Ministry has the following departments under it; the Disparuean Intelligence Agency and the Judicial Police. Ministers: # Terry Palkia (Democratic Party, 2009—2010) # Todd Snap (Empire Party, 2010—2012) # Gérard Duval (Liberal Party, 2012—) Ministry of Development and Infrastructure The Ministry of Development and Infrastructure (French: Ministère du Développement et de l'Infrastructure) is responsible for the development and maintenance of , improvements, wonders, land, infrastructure and other public utilities and systems. The Ministry regularly works together with other Ministries that require to develop or build a new public utility. The federal-level Ministry works as a coordinator and supervisor of provincial-level Ministries of Development and Infrastructure. Most of the work is done on the provincial level. The Ministry had originally existed as two separate ministries; the Ministry of Development and the Ministry of Infrastructure. However, they were merged into one ministry during the Democratic Party's reforms to the Government structure, since the DPD claimed that "both ministries basically did the same things". Ministers: # Giovanni Fusée (Empire Party, 2009—2010) # Armand Hervieux (Communist Party, 2010—2012) # Émile Carrière (Social Democratic Party, 2012—) Ministry of Education The Ministry of Education (French: Ministère de l'Education) is responsible for the educational policies and the management of the public school system on a national level. The Ministry also manages Government-sponsored academic contests and , as well as the public system. The federal-level ministry wields little power, and merely acts as a coordinator for the provincial-level Ministries of Education. Most power is held by the provincial ministries. However, the federal-level Ministry may still override certain policies and decisions by the provincial ministries. The Department of Sports and Recreation exists as a department under the Ministry of Education. It is largely responsible for the management of (both and amateur), and services, as well as the promotion of physical activities and . Ministers: # Blaine Incendie (Democratic Party, 2009—-2010) # Gary Oak (Empire Party, 2010—2012) # Adélaïde Rutherford (Social Democratic Party, 2012—) Ministry of the Environment The Ministry of Environment (French: Ministère de l'Environnement) is responsible for the protection, improvement and management of Disparu's overall environment. The Ministry of Environment has the ability to create or amend environmental policies and laws. The Ministry of Environment occasionally works with the Ministry of Health on certain issues that involve health and the environment, and also works with the Ministry of Resources on certain issues such as . The Ministry of Environment publishes regular reports on the state of the Disparuean environment, such as and levels, and the size of the in Disparu's Arctic regions. The Ministry usually works with provincial-level Ministries of Environment on several issues. The Ministry of Environment has the following departments under it; the National Weather Agency (responsible for the accurate prediction of weather, as well as monitoring current weather conditions) and the Volcanics and Seismology Agency (responsible for the detection of earthquakes and other seismic activity). Ministers: # Erika Gardenia (Green Party, 2009—2010) # Tory Lund (Green Party, 2010—2012) # Seymour Breton (Social Democratic Party, 2012—) Ministry of Family and Social Services Ministers: # Bruce Fugère (Social Democratic Party, 2012—) Ministry of Finance The Ministry of Finance (French: Ministère des Finances) is responsible for most of Disparu's financial matters and issues, as well as the management of taxes. The Ministry partially shares this responsibility with the Commons of Disparu. The Ministry of Finance is responsible for the production of banknotes and the minting of coins, as well as the management of the Disparuean national budget. The Ministry is also responsible for the observation and tracking of the Disparuean economy and other financial matters. The Ministry partially owns and manages the Eterna Stock Exchange in Eterna, Coronet. The Ministry of Finance has the following departments under it; the National Lottery Department (responsible for nation-wide ) and the Royal Disparuean Mint (responsible for the production of coins and secure storage of ). Ministers: # Aaron Yvonne (Empire Party, 2009—2012) # Madelene Paré (Social Democratic Party, 2012—) Ministry of Fisheries and Oceans Ministers: # Jean Moreau (Social Democratic Party, 2012—) Ministry of Foreign Affairs As its name states, the Ministry of Foreign Affairs (French: Ministère des Affaires etrangères) is responsible for all of Disparu's interactions with other sovereign nations, such as trade, treaties, diplomatic missions, technology deals and foreign policies. The Ministry of Foreign Affairs is considered to be the most important ministry in the Executive Branch, and it is the one of the two ministries that only exist on the federal level (the other being the Ministry of Science and Technology). The Minister of Foreign Affairs has the ability to sign or recommend treaties with other nations, however it must remain responsible to the Government. All messages from other nations are received by the Ministry of Foreign Affairs before being processed or forwarded to the proper government agency. The Ministry has the following departments under it; the Department of Trade (responsible for the management and coordination of Disparu's trade agreements with other nations) and the Department of Travel (responsible for publishing travel advisories, and keeping track of Disparueans abroad). Ministers: # Wallace Muddkip (Democratic Party, 2009—2010) # Lilian Meridian (Empire Party, 2010—2012) # Evelyn Chapman, OD (Liberal Party, 2012—) Ministry of Health The Ministry of Health (French: Ministère de la Santé) is responsible for the management of Disparu's health care system, the regulation of several industries that affect health, setting health policies and the licensing of . Like the Ministry of Education, the federal level ministry only acts as a supervisor and a coordinator to the provincial level Ministries of Health, which does most of the work. The Ministry of Health is infamous for its aggressive policies against and . The Ministry occasionally works with the Ministry of Environment on certain issues, such as the effects of on human health. The Ministry of Environment sometimes work with the Ministry of Resources when an issue involves industries. The Animal Welfare Protection Agency (AWPA), a department of the Ministry of Health, is responsible for the regulation, registration and protection of all within Disparu. Ministers: # Paige Joy (Green Party, 2009—2010) # Verney Dupéré (Communist Party, 2010—2012) # Christien Renaud (Social Democratic Party, 2012—) Ministry of Industry Ministers: # Pascaline Chevrette (Social Democratic Party, 2012—) Ministry of Justice and Accountability Ministers: # Sébastien Michel (Social Democratic Party, 2012—) Ministry of Labour Ministers: # Lucas Dubeau (Social Democratic Party, 2012—) Ministry of North American Affairs Ministers: # Carole Sylvain (Liberal Party, 2012—) Ministry of Northern Affairs Ministers: # Aurore Okalik (Liberal Party, 2012—) Ministry of Protectorate Affairs Ministers: # Jacques Tremblay (Liberal Party, 2012—) Ministry of Resources The Ministry of Resources (French: Ministère des Ressources) is solely responsible for all of Disparu's resources, whether it is natural or human. The Ministry mostly handles Disparu's natural resources such as and sugar. The Ministry also sets policies for companies and industries in the of the . Most of the work is done on the provincial level. The Ministry regularly works together with other Ministries when resources are involved. The Department of Industry and Commerence, a department under the Ministry of Resources, is mainly responsible for the promotion and protection of workers' rights and benefits, as well as setting regulations and policies for the and sectors of the economy. The Department of Energy, a department responsible for managing Disparu's needs, is also under the Ministry of Resources. Ministers: # Winona Bayleef (Green Party, 2009—2010) # Thorton Steel (Democratic Party, 2010—2012) # Orlene Chandonnet (Social Democratic Party, 2012—) Ministry of Science and Technology The Ministry of Science and Technology (French: Ministère de la Science et de la Technologie) is responsible for the management, maintenance and development of Disparu's and technological capabilities, as well as the management of the Government of Disparu's computer systems. The Ministry is one of the two ministries that only exist on the federal level (the other being the Ministry of Foreign Affairs). During times of war, the Ministry of Science and Technology works with the Ministry of Defence to develop more advanced weaponry and to protect Disparuean computer networks from . The Ministry also maintains Disparu's , .dp, any provincial-level domains and all sites associated with it. The Ministry is sometimes responsible for the management of the . The Disparuean Patent Office exists as a department under the Ministry of Science and Technology. It is responsible for registering and tracking , licenses, registries, and other copyright issues. The Disparuean Space Agency, the agency responsible for the Disparuean , is also under the Ministry of Science and Technology. Ministers: # Samuel Oak (Democratic Party, 2009—2010) # Isabelle Auberjonois (Social Democratic Party, 2010—) (Served as a member of the Communist Party from 2010 to 2012) Ministry of State Security Ministers: # Senapus Pouliotte (Liberal Party, 2012—) Ministry of Statistics and Registration The Ministry of Statistics and Information (French: Ministère des Statistiques et des Renseignements) is responsible for conducting the at three-year intervals, and to register citizens for Government services (such as licenses and permits). The Ministry regularly collaborates with other ministries to gather, collate, rationalize and consolidate data from the population. The Ministry's responsibilities were originally handled by the Ministry of Internal Affairs, which had been abolished by the Democratic Party during their governmental reforms in 2010. The Ministry of Statistics and Registration was formed on 8 May 2011 to take on the statistical responsibilities of the former Ministry of Internal Affairs. Ministers: # Jacques Neveu (Empire Party, 2011—2012) Ministry of Territorial Affairs Ministers: # Matthieu Jardine (Liberal Party, 2012—) Ministry of Tourism Ministers: # Corette Francoeur (Liberal Party, 2012—) Ministry of Transportation The Ministry of Transportation (French: Ministère des Transports) is responsible for the development, management and maintenance of all of Disparu's public transport systems, such as , , , and , as well as the publishing of and other transport-related licenses. The Ministry regularly works with the Ministry of Development and Infrastructure on certain issues such as the construction and expansion of roads and transport utilities. Ministers: # Isis Incognito (Empire Party, 2010—2012) # Curtis Marcheterre (Liberal Party, 2012—) Ministry of Veteran Affairs Ministers: # Marc Gamelin (Liberal Party, 2012—) Category:Executive Branch of Disparu Category:National executives